


A Learning Experience

by waifukou



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: But she wants to open up, Eventual Romance, F/M, It prevents her from having relationships because of her traumatic relationship, Modern AU, Romance, Sakura is a doctor and single mother, She denies it but she cannot get over her past, She really just wants the best for Sarada, So when a dense but adorable dork like Shino comes around, Then there's Kiba who comes in and also complicates thing, Trauma, it won't be easy but when is love ever easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waifukou/pseuds/waifukou
Summary: Being a single mother wasn't all that bad for Sakura. Even as a doctor, she knows and does her best to make time for her daughter, Sarada who is currently in elementary school. Her past haunts her and she is terrified of the day when Sarada will ask. Until that time comes, she keeps Sarada occupied. She wasn't expecting her elementary teacher, Shino, to help with that by proposing a study club for her and other children. She wasn't expecting it to become personal when they use her home as an alternative location and she certainly wasn't expecting herself to want to know more about him. Sakura x Shino. Slight Kiba x Sakura (but that's later).
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Learning Experience

Sakura Haruno was not the best mom. She already acknowledged this when she realized she’d rather work hospital shifts in the day than spend time memorizing thousands of recipes to cook for her daughter. But don’t get her wrong, Sakura absolutely adores Sarada.

And she was lucky enough to have such an understanding daughter at quite a young age. However, Sakura was beginning to wonder how good of a mom she was when she finally visited Sarada’s elementary school and met her teacher. 

Sakura blinked at Shino Aburame, thoroughly confused about why the man’s glasses were this tinted dark. How does he manuvear his way around anywhere with lenses that dim? It looks like an accident waiting to happen. It was unnerving gazing him in the eye but what stared at her in return was her reflection. Either way, this man was odd and her mother instinct was on fire on why such a teacher would wear a long green trench coat and completely black frames. It was as if he was hiding something.

And Sakura met and knew enough men to know when they were trying to conceal something.

She extended a hand as she entered his office. 

“Hello, I’m Sarada’s mother, Sakura Haruno. It’s nice to finally meet you. I apologize for not coming to the first few meetings of her school - I am a busy woman most days.”

Sakura took note of his firm grip and deep voice that seemed to fit more of a podcaster than an elementary teacher.

“No worries. Your daughter says you’re a doctor? Do you feel comfortable if I were to call you Doctor Haruno instead of your real name?”

Hm, maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy after all. Sakura always gave bonus points to those who respected and asked for her title. However, points taken away for calling her on a weekend when she could be spending time with her sweet Sarada who whined this morning about being put in daycare.

“Oh no! Please, Sakura is fine. So, how is Sarada in school? I am assuming that is what this is about, right?”

She seats herself across from him on the desk, Sakura carefully pats down her skirt underneath her to not wrinkle in the leather seat. A few more points being subtracted for having to dress up and get ready in professional wear. Saturdays were the days she wanted to wear skinny jeans and a graphic tee, she already had to dress executive enough every day of the week _but_ for the sake of first impressions and Sarada, Sakura is willing to endure the blouse and chiffon skirt.

Shino’s desk was tidy, holding the basic necessary items of a large black computer and keyboard with a calendar filled with sticky notes, reminders, and papers piled up on the side presumably to be graded. She did take into account though, the large beetle figurine on the corner of his desk. It was eerily life-like.

Shino sits down after her, drawing her attention back to him, and nods.

“Of course. Your daughter has never been in trouble. In fact, she sometimes helps me scold the boys when they act up.”

Sakura is unable to contain her grin at the comment.

“I scheduled this appointment to discuss Sarada’s incredible academic skills. I think Sarada has great potential that as she moves up in grade levels to be promoted to higher courses. I would like to hone these skills now that I have her among other promising children but only with your consent and thoughts.”

His comment was flattering, if not absolutely true, Sakura takes notice of Sarada’s hard work yet nonetheless a swell of pride filled her chest.

“Of course, I’m interested. But my daughter has various club activities and for her age, I want Sarada to not have so much on her plate even if I enjoy this idea. Perhaps, you could elaborate more and I’ll get her thoughts on it before making a final decision.“

Shino gave her a peculiar look, one of evaluation that Sakura can’t quite place.

“I completely understand and I admire that you would discuss this with your daughter. At the moment there are several other young boys apart of it. With this group, I would take them after school and essentially create a cram or study club for them on numerous subjects.”

Shino opened up the drawer beside him to grab a creme folder with tabs sticking out from it.

“Here’s a sample of the worksheets and outlines I have planned. I’ve attached my school number and email along with my personal email for you to reach in contact me of concerns, further questions, and comments.”

Gently receiving it, Sakura opens it up to briefly skim and was impressed with the amount of work he’s already put forward for this group. She wishes some of her coworkers were this detailed, the variation of colors for further emphasis on sentences and clean lines to indicate a jump to academic evidence. Even if his sense of fashion was off, Shino gained back two points for his penmanship.

Looking up at him while closing it, Sakura beams him one of her practiced doctor smiles.

“Thank you for this. I look forward to reading it! I should get going to pick up Sarada. Do we have anything further to talk about?”

Abruptly, Shino got up, rushing forward to open the door for her which once again, extra points for him. Sakura had no qualms of opening doors for herself, she’s proven to no one but herself how independent she was, but she liked having men open doors for her.

“No, nothing at all. I never intended for you to stay long. Have a good rest of your weekend.”

Gathering her purse and tucking the folder inside, Sakura elegantly got up and gave another one of her professional business smiles that she knows can make any patient (especially man!) melt.

“Yes, you as well.”

VVV

“How did it go with Mr. Aburume, Mama?” Sarada asks, holding Sakura’s hand as they walk away from the grocery store.

Sakura grins down, wishing to boop her child on the nose if her other hand was not occupied carrying grocery bags. “It went very well my love, your teacher told me how smart you are which I’m already aware of obviously. ”

Sarada smiles. “Did he mention that study group? The busy bees?”

Approaching the car, Sakura let’s go of her daughter’s hands to grab the keys from the outside pocket of her purse. She turns, raising a defined eyebrow. “The what? Is that what he’s calling it?”

“Yep! Mr. Aburume told us how honey bees are one of the smartest insects ever.” Sarada continues, helping her Mother place each bag carefully in the trunk. “I kinda get the feeling he really likes bugs.”

His figurine of the beetle on the desk flashes in Sakura’s mind.

“Yeah? Everyone has their hobbies, maybe reading about bugs is one of his. Remember what I told you? You should try not to judge others.”

Sarada grins. “Yes mama, I remember. I don’t think it’s weird at all. In fact, I think it’s really cool! I’m hoping he can teach us more about them in our study group so I can tell Boruto a good enough reason to stop crushing the ants whenever we're outside.”

After all the bags are effectively placed in a way where nothing will crush the eggs or the wine bottle if she had to make a sharp turn, Sakura easily slams her trunk shut and conveniently, an employee is around to collect her cart. She escorts Sarada to the rear seat, opens the door, and progresses to buckling her in and ensuring she’s safely held.

"Is Boruto apart of ‘The Busy Bees?’” She asks.

“No, he isn’t but I can tell he wants to be no matter how much he denies it. There’s Mitsuki, he’s in the same class as me, super quiet, kept to himself. There’s Shikadai. Inojin is from a different classroom but he’s a part of it. And maybe Denki?” Sarada says, gripping her seatbelt that Sakura fastens.

“You’re the only girl so far?”

Sarada looks up, pondering a response. “I think so? It doesn’t bother me, mama.”

Sakura grins at her daughter, reaching down to kiss her on the forehead. It didn’t bother her either, in fact, she was slightly shocked and impressed that Sarada is the only female. After believing it was secure, Sakura closes the door to head over to the passenger seat and switches the car on. Turning on the radio to play the soundtrack of one of Sarada's favorite movies, Sakura drives towards their neighborhood.

Konoha City is full of skyscrapers, incredible blinding restaurants, and dozens of citizens walking the streets. Sakura could even see her hospital peeking out from a corporate building. As much as she enjoys the city, she tried her best to find a house that was directly stuck in it. It wasn’t far enough because on some occasions, she would be able to watch the fireworks from her balcony and be able to go on a fast-food run if she didn’t want to cook for her and Sarada. But it was a beautiful enough neighborhood with a large backyard and private playground for her to briefly ignore the cries of the city.

Waving her card that she’s a resident at the officer on standby, who nods and exclaims that it’s a lovely day opens the gates, Sakura lessens her speed as she rolls into the community. Making a few turns, spotting her large White House parks in the driveway before opening the garage.

“We’re home!” Sakura announces, turning off the radio and grabbing her keys out.

Sarada who accidentally fell into a light nap, glasses on the brink of her nose, shook her head, and smiled seeing their arrival.

“Yay!”

“Here’s the keys okay? I can handle the groceries, you just change and have fun. You want noodles and sliced mangos for dinner?”

“Sounds good, mama.” Sarada says, taking the keys. She jumps out of the car and races to the house.

VVV

It is hours later where Sarada has exhausted herself of her puzzles, dolls, and make belief games. After dinner, she helps Sakura prepare a bath to treat her for withstanding daycare on a Saturday and enjoys their little splashing contest. After drying her off, she takes Sarada to her room to tuck her in bed. Sarada insists she’s not tired yet so Sakura tells her she can read a book to help her drift off. Luckily, not even a page in, Sarada is snoozing lightly. She kisses her forehead again, whispering and hoping for sweet dreams.

Now that her little angel is off to bed, Sakura is able to finally attend to her nightly duties which is sipping on a large glass of wine, turning on the speaker for smooth tunes to help clean out her email inventory, while a horror or action movie plays in the background. After at least what seems like one hundred emails reviewed, some responded to, others starred for importance, and the rest is safe to put in the junk mail, Sakura stretches languidly and shuts her laptop.

She notices her wine glass is empty, frowns at that, and gets up to refill it. As she does so, she notices her bag which was flung on the counter as she was preoccupied with unloading the groceries. The folder she received earlier is peeking out. Sakura scans the clock, it is nearing midnight, she didn’t have any plans or scheduled work tomorrow. She could take a nap with Sarada in the afternoon if she gets up early (which she always does).

Taking the folder with her to the couch, she opens it up, expecting to do another skim, occasionally stopping at an important paragraph however she is immediately engulfed in the information. The movie in the background ends, the music pauses because of no activity, and Sakura is still intensely absorbed. Shino Aburume must’ve taken some intense college classes or read some novels about note taking because his skills are commendable and that’s coming from Sakura who’s incredibly critical of everything (ask her staff).

She drinks from her glass, recalling Sarada’s words from last night.

“How do I feel about joining ‘The Busy Bees’?” Sarada says, trying to chew through a mouth full of noodles. “I think it’ll be fun. But don’t worry mama, I won’t forget my homework, piano lessons or any of my clubs!”

Sakura smiles, seeing a lot of herself in her daughter. “As long as you tell me all about it, okay? No keeping secrets, I will always stop my work for you. Always.” Sakura says, popping a mango chunk into her mouth.

“Of course, mama!”

Sakura was the consummate good girl growing up, she spent most of her time studying, playing by the rules, learning from her mistakes. At least in school. Flashes of her love life come into her mind that makes Sakura briefly shut down. Memories that haunt her, forever embedded in her. What he has done has left a deep scar on her that no matter what treatment she does will never fade and constantly shame her. He’s left many scars if Sakura truly thinks about but she doesn’t want to. She’s already given so much to him, she refuses to give him any more of her mind that he already holds off.

Looking back to the fraction problems in her lap, she picks it up and already knows Sarada will thoroughly enjoy the challenge just as she had in school. Before heading to bed, Sakura emails Shino a concise email of her permission and excitement for Sarada to join ‘The Busy Bees’. 

She couldn't help but giggle at the dumb name and maybe it was the wine talking for her but she added that she was looking forward to what the study group will bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been having this chapter idea stuck in my head, I'm not sure how serious this will be but definitely hella more serious than my fluffy stuff since in future chapters will discuss trauma/gaslighting/manipulation mentions but I will warn when I do that, enjoy this! Please review!


End file.
